Fairest
by Cy Fur
Summary: Axel and Larxene reflect on the nature of mirrors. Written for the kink meme. Very lemon-y. Axel/Larxene


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making money off of them.**

"We're not supposed to have reflections," Axel mumbled into the soft skin behind Larxene's left ear, staring at the images reflected back at them.

"What are you talking about?" reached behind her, grabbing a handful of red spikes and yanking on them.

"We're not supposed to have reflections," Axel repeated, hissing at the rough treatment. He reached down and began to pull her zipper down slowly, baring her black shirt to both of their eyes. Their reflected eyes, in the mirror covering the wall.

"Why not?" Larxene leaned back languidly, pushing her small breasts forwards. "It's not like we're vampires or something…."

Axel pressed a hot, wet kiss against her shoulder, pulling the collar of her shirt to the side. "We're almost vampires," he mumbled, kissing from her shoulder to her neck. He nipped her, watching his own eyes, watched her eyes widen.

Larxene rolled her eyes and yanked on his hair. "You're being stupid," she accused, letting go of his hair and grabbing his hands, moving them to her breasts. "Can't you save the maudlin idiocy for your little blue eyed slut?" It wasn't entirely obvious which one she was talking about.

Axel growled and bit her. He didn't feel anything, of course, but it annoyed him, intellectually, to hear either of his friends maligned. He also knew that Larxene would like that, and Larxene being some form of happy meant that Axel's life (or non-life, whatever it was that he had) would be that much easier.

"Oh, are you _offended_, Axel dear?" Larxene hissed, arching her back as Axel's hands kneaded roughly at her breasts through the rough cotton of her shirt. "Don't like me maligning your little friends?"

Axel rolled his eyes and bit her again, on the other side. "Do you ever shut up?" His voice was mild, but his grip on her breasts tightened.

"Not really," Larxene said, her voice full of faux cheer. "Unless you give me a reason to…." She let the suggestion hang in the air, smirking at him in the mirror.

Axel grabbed her chin and forced it back, kissing her. Their mouths met, and it wasn't some sweet, fluffy kiss, the kind of kiss Axel no doubt shared with his younger blue eyed friends. Oh no. This was a vicious kiss, teeth and tongues.

"So are you going to _fuck_ me, Axel?" Larxene purred, grinding her ass up against his front. She broke their kiss, staring at the two of them in the mirror.

"'course I am," Axel growled, and bit her on the back of the neck like a lion with his mate. He snarled, digging his teeth in, feeling her arch against him, and clutched her to him. "Gonna give you the fucking of a lifetime."

"We're not _alive_, Axel dear," Larxene cooed, turning around to face him, albeit reluctantly. It seemed she liked to watch the both of them in the mirror.

Axel growled and kissed her again, pushing her into the mirrored wall, hard enough that, were the wall not magicked, the mirror would crack. It would've cracked the ribs of a normal, living woman, but Larxene wasn't, so it didn't.

"That the best you got, Axel?" Larxene yanked on Axel's hair, looking over his shoulder, because there was another mirror on the opposite wall. This was one of Xemnas' special magic rooms, and it wasn't something one would want to think about too long. "You're going soft."

"I'd argue that "soft" is rather far from my mind," Axel said, and his voice was dry as he crushed their hips together. His erection could be felt, even through the denim of his pants and the leather of his coat.

"That's good." Larxene arched her back, forcing them closer together. "So are you going to fuck me with that not-soft thing, or am I going to be forced to go fuck the little witch?"

Axel rolled his eyes, nipping his fingertip to and pulling his gloves off, dropping them on the ground next to him. He pulled her coat open and fumbled with her belt, finally managing to pull it free, shoving her pants down enough to reveal her… total lack of panties. He smirked, shoving two fingers into her while his thumb rolled her clit.

"Why Larxene, if I didn't know better, I'd have though you had _planned_ this little tryst." He smirked at the way she moaned and arched against him, smirked harder as she kicked her boots off and lost a few inches of height. But he hissed, tilting his head back, as her hand found his erection and squeezed it through all of the layers.

"Don't you know anything, Axel? It never hurts to be prepared." Larxene wriggled out of her pants, kicking them off, and now she was bare below the waist. She pushed Axel's hands away from his zipper, placing them on her breasts. "Why don't you make yourself useful, hm?" She yanked his zipper open and smirked as the pale expanse of his bony chest was exposed. Her gloved hand stroked across it, pausing over one nipple to grab it and twist. She was rewarded with a growl and a twist of her nipple by his hot fingers.

Axel groaned, pulling and twisting at her nipples. His mouth went back to hers, and he kissed her, if only to shut the stupid bitch up. Her voice was starting to grate on his nerves, and aggravation wasn't a real emotion, obviously, because he felt it in full force. So he kissed her, catching her nipple between his knuckles and twisting, even as her busy hands yanked his belt open and slid into his pants, grabbing his cock with one hand and shoving the pants and boxers down with the other.

"You really do want this, don't you?" Larxene squeezed him, so hard that it almost, almost hurt. But that was a very Larxene thing to do, wasn't it? "So are you going to fuck me properly?"

In answer, Axel let go of her breasts and put his hands on her hips, forcing her up. "'course I am, Larxene baby. 's'the whole point we came in here, 'member?" He let go of her breasts to play with her pussy again, shoving his fingers in to the second knuckle and hooking them.

"And h-here I thought it was just your own… narcissism," Larxene moaned, grabbing handfuls of Axel's hair and yanking. "Now shut up and get to business."

Axel rolled his eyes and pushed her further up on the wall, wincing as she wrapped her legs around his bony hips and dug her heels into the small of his back, under his coat. He lined himself up with her entrance and shoved in, not even caring about if she was prepared or not. After all, this was Larxene, and she was known for her taste in pain, and how often it mixed with pleasure.

"Fuuuuck," Larxene hissed, digging her nails into Axel's back. As sharp as they were, he could no doubt feel them through her gloves. The mirror against her back felt cold, and she smiled, staring at the mirror opposite them. There were her bare arms, her bare legs, and her eyes peering over his shoulder.

"That's the plan," Axel hissed, biting the side of her neck. Is own green eyes were staring back at him in the mirror, and he bared his teeth in a feral grin, beginning to pull out of her, then press back in. He didn't bother with gentleness, just _fucked _her, exactly as she wanted him to.

Larxene growled and arched her back, digging her heels into his lower back and scratching down his back. "Come on, Axel, you can do better than that….." She gave her tinkling laugh, angling her hips in such a way as to bring the head of his cock into contact with her g-spot.

Axel growled, letting go of her hips, keeping her there with his own. His hand went between the two of them, thumbing her clit. He was rewarded with her spasming around him and clutching him tighter.

"Fuck, red, that's better…." Larxene groaned and squeezed down on him, hard enough to make his eyes cross. Her hips jerked up against him, while her gloved hands grabbed and scratched at his back.

Axel snorted and kissed her, biting on her lower lip, hard enough to bring almost-blood to the surface. He began to work his hips faster, feeling his orgasm start at the base of his spine, biting down on the side of her neck and thumbing her clit harder. There was no fucking way he was going to cum before she did - he'd never hear the end of it if he did.

Larxene bit him on the side of the neck as she came, shuddering around his cock. She let go of him to release a bolt of lightning into the air, close enough that it singed the hair near Axel's ear. She groaned and moaned as the sparks danced under her skin and out of her fingertips and toes. A few of them went into Axel, and she smirked at his startled noise. She watched as the lightning reflected on the mirrors, admiring the bright sparks and smelling the ozone.

"Watch what you're doing, sparky," Axel mumbled, beginning to fuck her harder. It only took a few more thrusts before he shoved himself into her completely, cumming deep inside of her. He snarled, and the hand on her hip was hot enough to burn as the flames chased each other under his skin. Even when he was finished, he stayed seated, pressing his forehead against hers and panting heavily.

"You look good fuckin' me, Axel," Larxene said, and it wasn't obvious if she was mocking him or not.

"Thanks," He said sardonically. He would pull out of her in a minute - for now, he would take some tiny bit of comfort in another warm body next to his.

"We should come back here," she mumbled, arching against him and smirking at the way he winced when his oversensitive cock was squeezed. She did like hurting him, after all.

"Sure," Axel said absently, staring at his reflection. "A pair of reflecting vampires."

"Would you shut up about that shit already?" Larxene rolled her eyes. That was the problem with fucking Axel - he always got maudlin afterwards. Still… she wriggled, feeling his cock inside of her. That, at least, made it worth it. The hiss of pain and the feel of it in and of itself.


End file.
